Metal framing members have been used for quite some time in the areas of commercial and residential construction and can offer a number of advantages over alternative building materials, such as wood. For example, metal framing members enjoy strict dimensional tolerances which result in consistent strength, straightness and dimensionally stability. Moreover, metal framing members provide excellent design flexibility due to the variety of available sizes and thicknesses, as well as their inherent strength-to-weight ratio which allows them to span longer distances and better resist wind and other natural forces. It is also beneficial that metal framing members are more resistant than wood when it comes to fire, warping, splitting, cracking, rotting, and termite and rodent infestation, to name but a few benefits.
Although metal framing members exhibit these and numerous other qualities, there are some challenges associated with their use in construction. For instance, metal is generally a better conductor of sound and heat than is wood. Thus, the use of metal framing members in interior walls can diminish desired acoustic damping effects, while the use of metal framing members in exterior walls can contribute to increased energy costs, especially when used in extremely cold or warm environments.